Economy of Youngia
The economy of Youngia is high and diversfied. Industries Agiculture Youngian farmers are prosperous. Grains: Wheat, rye, grain, oats Other Majors: Sugar Beets, Tobacco, Tea, Dye,Hemp, Flax, Clover, Cotton, Soybeans, Jute, Coca, Cocanuts, Sugarcane, others Fruits: Pears, Peaches, Apples, Melons, Nectraines, Kiwis, Star Fruits, Apricots, Plums, Grapes, Red Currants, Black Currants, Grapefruits, Oranges, Lemons, Limes, Cherries, Kumquats, Strwawberries, Raspberries, Cranberries, Blackberries, Gooseberries, Elderberries, Pomergrantes, Dates, Passion Fruits, Guavas, Papayas, Plum Tomatos, Itchi Nuts, Figs, Prickly Pears, Mangos, Bananas, Pineapples Vegetables: Cauliflowers, Spinaches, Brussels Sprouts, Red Cabbages, Cabbages, Lettuces, Cucumbers, Onions, Artichokes, Eggplants, Sweet Pepers, Chily Peppers, Leeks, Brocolis, Carrots, Zucchnics, String Beans, Okras, Corns, Beets, Parsnips, Radishes, Potatoes, Sweet Pottoes, Green Peas, Celeries, Asparguses Animals: Pigs, Horses, Hogs, Cattle, Sheep, Goats, Chickens, Oxen, Rams, Bulls, Donkeys, Camels, birds, geese, fish, others. Youngia's world location seems as a disadvantage. Fishing, Forestry Fishing is an major industry, since Youngia has acess to the Racfic and Artic, and Rtlantic. Youngia nets hundreds of billions of tons of fish each year, and ships them to other country. Merchant ships and trading ships are highly protected. Youngia has an great supply of shellfish, clamfish, Artic fish, salmon, and spikefish. Plants and trees in forests are forested, and used for timber, seeds, wood logs, fuel, and other products. One hundred billion tons of wood and timber are chooped and converted into tables, paper, and scraped material. Mining, Quarrying Youngia's mine facilites are the largest in the world. Fuels inculding natural gas, petroleum, coal, charcoal, lignite, and such are heavily mined. The following metals and minerals are mined and are in great abudtancy throughout Youngia. Lithium, Sodium, Potassium Rubidium, Caesium, Francium Beryllium, Magnesium, Calcium Strontium, Barium, Radium Zinc, Molybdenum, Cadmium Scandium, Titanium, Vanadium Chromium, Manganese, Iron Cobalt, Nickel, Copper Yttrium, Zirconium, Niobium Technetium, Ruthenium, Rhodium Palladium, Silver, Hafnium Tantalum, Tungsten, Rhenium Osmium, Iridium, Platinum Gold, Mercury, Rutherfordium Dubnium, Seaborgium Bohrium Hassium, Meitnerium Darmstadtium, Roentgenium .Ununbium Aluminium, Gallium, Indium Tin, Thallium, Lead, Bismuth Ununtrium, Ununquadium Ununpentium, Ununhexium Lanthanum, Cerium, Praseodymium Neodymium, Promethium, Samarium Europium, Gadolinium, Terbium Dysprosium, Holmium, Erbium Thulium, Ytterbium, Lutetium Actinium, Thorium, Protactinium Uranium, Neptunium, Plutonium Americium, Curium, Berkelium Californium, Einsteinium, Fermium Mendelevium, Nobelium, Lawrencium Manfacturing Many car manfacturers are centered in Youngia, including Rolls-Royce, Jaguar Motors, Toyota, Volkswagon, International Cars, and IBM Engines. These employ large numbers. Youngia also produces all it's car components. Because of the abudnancy of metal, steel, iron, and ores, cars always have all the materials. The aerospace and air equipment industries are large. Computers, washing machines, audio equipment, and cameras are leading electronics that are produced. TV, radio, scientfic, and medical insturtments are also others produced, inculding office machinery and basic computer systems. Chemical products are also sucessful and are produced for universites, schools, and labotories. Published also are electric magnetic products, resources, tools, and materials. Other major manfactured products include foods, drinks, tobacco products, paper, printing, publishing, textiles, woodware, pulp, burnished hardware, and others. Youngia is an great manfacturing country, with the highest foreign investments and number of producing facilites in the world. Supply Youngia has a great electricty, gas, and water supply. Others Other industries also make good revenues. Currency The Kingdom of Youngia's currency is the Youngian Dollar. It worths twice the amount of all other currencies. Inflated rates and currency stablizations have increased the value by 3 percent. The Royal Treasury is in charge of all currency and finanical affairs.